Formerly Hated
by Shadow of Flame
Summary: After a month at the Dursley's after year 4, Harry recives a mysterious letter from his mother reavealing that he was adopted. How does he surviv with his family? Esspecily with his father is Tobias Snape, and brother is Severus. nonabuseive Tobias.
1. Chapter 1: snake in the Dursley house

**This idea came a bit randomly. My first Harry Potter fic, will not always be canon.**

Formerly Hated

Chapter one:

Harry Potter lay in his bed at Four, Privet Drive, being miserable. So far, this summer had been uneventful; if you considered being beat up by your cousin, not eating much, and your uncle giving you millions of chores uneventful, that is. But for Harry, it was the way things had always been. The only difference now was that he had his godfather and that hopefully within a few days Dumbledore would send someone to pick him up for some Order…..

Groaning, Harry dragged himself off the bed after glancing at the clock, good, the Dursley's should be asleep. He carefully picked up some loose floor boards and pulled out his books for his summer homework.

Harry was a wizard, but his aunt, uncle, and cousin were as Muggle as possible, and hated magic. Uncle Vernon had locked away his school truck not five minutes after Harry had arrived back from King's Cross. Luckily, Harry had gotten the books he needed out of the truck while still on the Hogwarts Express. Now, he had to do his summer homework, in the middle of the night. Grabbing a flashlight, Harry started working on one if his least favorite assignments: Divination.

Around two am, the Divination essay was 97% percent complete. Harry sleepily rubbed his eyes. Putting the book, parchment, and quill back under the floor boards, Harry got back in bed and fell asleep immediately.

Harry awoke to someone loudly calling, "BOY! GET DOWN HERE!" then, a much higher pitched cry of "SNAKE!"

Harry jumped out of bed, pulling on close in record time and ran down stairs, to see his uncle and cousin sitting on the couch, and Aunt Petunia on the coffee table, staring at a small green garden snake.

Harry sighed, only these people could get so scared over a little snake. Turning to the snake Harry asked.

_"What are you doing here?"_

_The snake looked at him in surprise, "You speak it?"_

_"Yes. Now, what are you doing here?" He asked._

_"It is raining outside, my burrow was destroyed. I remembered that the humans come in here for shelter, and the entrance was unblocked." The snake admitted._

_"Oh, okay. Well, you scared my aunt, uncle, and cousin, which I'm glad, unless I get in trouble." Harry answered._

Uncle Vernon's face went red, was his nephew _talking_ to that snake?" "Boy! What are you doing?"

Harry glanced at his uncle, the replied innocently, "What? Oh, taking to the snake. _Do you have a name? And what gender are you"_

_"Yes, but I have forgotten it. Will you please give me a name? I am male."_

"_Good, humm, how do you like Orrin?"_

_"Perfect. Thank you." Orrin hissed._

Uncle Vernon snapped, "How are you talking to that snake?"

"Simple, I'm a parseltongue, which means I can talk to and understand snakes. Orrin here, his burrow was destroyed by the rain, so he came in here." Harry explained.

Aunt Petunia beat Vernon to speaking, "Get that snake out of here! Right this instant! Well, what are you waiting for?" She screeched.

Harry sighed, and motioned for Orrin to get on his arm. At the door, he hissed. _"I won't leave without you, don't worry. Crawl up the drainage pipe to the window that has an owl near it. She is named Hedwig. That's my room." _Orrin slithered off Harry's arm and onto the damp ground, and nodded.

Harry walked back inside and started going upstairs.

"Where are you going, boy?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

Harry replied over his shoulder, "Up stairs, I've been meaning to write to my godfather." That stilled everyone else in the room. The fact that Harry had a wizard for a godfather, who was an escaped criminal—Harry hadn't told them Sirius was innocent—scared the Dursleys. They let him go without a word.

Harry smirked in his room; he still found it funny the reaction his relatives had to his godfather. He saw Orrin at his window. Swiftly unlatching it, he allowed the snake in. Harry then took out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Not much has happened recently. Uncle Vernon seems scared I'll tell you something bad, and then you'll kill them. Sometimes, I wish you could, but you are already on the run. Do you know why Ron and Hermione haven't been telling me anything important?_

_I found a snake today, he had come inside because the rain had destroyed his home. It was pretty funny, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were frozen on the couch, and Aunt Petunia on the coffee table. When I came down, I asked the snake what it was doing, of course. Uncle Vernon was red and wanted to know if I was talking to it, of course, I said I was and that I was a parseltongue. Orrin, the snake, is currently in my room with me, although they don't know that. _

_I still dream about the third task._

_Harry._

Harry rolled the paper up and signaled for Hedwig. He tired the message to her leg with the instruction to find Padfoot. He sighed, and went down stairs to do some weeding.

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is a bit slow, sorry. It gets more intresting next chapter Just a warning, I am a bad speller, not the best user of puncation and grammer.**

**Next up: A mysterious letter and a vist to Grimmauld Place. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Here's chapter two! **

Chapter two:

A month later, Harry was still at Privet Drive, and was as miserable as ever. The only comfort he had was Hedwig and Orrin, with whom he conversed daily. The snake had seen many interesting things and life, and was interested about the wizarding world.

A few days later, Harry woke up at eight o'clock, and went down stairs to start breakfast. When his relatives came down a half an hour later, the meal was on the table. In the middle of the meal, an owl flew, dropping a letter in Harry's lap. Uncle Vernon exclaimed 'Owls!' and picked the note out of Harry's lap. He grunted in pain, the letter falling back to where it had been. Harry quickly grabbed it before anyone else could touch it. Opening it, he read:

_Dear Harry,_

_As I write this, you are only one year old. I would prefer not having to write this at all, but with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named looking for us, it is necessary that you know the truth in case we die._

_I'm sure you're asking, what truth? The truth is: James and I are not really you're parents, we adopted you. You're mother died soon after giving birth, but not because of it, and you're father, Tobias, (he didn't give a last name) said he didn't think he could care for you. He also said that if you looked like him or your brother, to put a Glamour charm on you to make you look like James and I as it would be safer for you. Now, before you ask, I do not know who your brother is, but Tobias said that he thought your brother would approve of his choice for parents for you. _

_The reason I'm writing this is because of the type of Glamour used. You see, Harry, this charm will only last for fifteen years. By the time you turn fifteen, your true appearance will be shown. When I saw you for the first time as a baby, I knew you looked like someone I knew, yet I couldn't place who it was. James agreed with me._

_You may be wondering why the blood wards worked, then. And that is simple. When you were a baby, you needed a blood transfusion. You and I had the same blood type, so I offered to give it. James had a slightly different blood type, in case you are wondering. So because of you needing the blood transfusion, the blood wards worked as you had some of my blood in you._

_You should be a month or two away from your fifteenth birthday. The changes will be subtle at first. A change in hair color, or texture, you may grow a bit. Your eyes were a blackish green when you were first given to us. The Glamour charm made them completely green. So that will change too._

_Understand, Harry, that James and I loved you as our own, we didn't care that we adopted, we loved you. _

_Sadly, if you got this letter, James and I are dead, or not in a position to tell you ourselves. I wish this wasn't necessary._

_With love,_

_Lily Potter._

_P.S. I sent a copy of this to the Order, they should be able to find your father and brother._

Harry sat dumbfound after he read the letter. His parents…Lily and James….weren't really his parents? He vaguely noticed his Uncle demanding to know what was in the letter. He didn't answer. Harry stood up as if in a dream and went upstairs, lying on his bed. This….could it be true?

An hour later, a knock sounded on his door, and Aunt Petunia entered. "Harry," she said gently, "What is it?"

Harry couldn't speak. Wordlessly, he handed her the letter. Aunt Petunia read through it, her eyes flickering across the page. Once she finished she looked up, "Don't tell Vernon, okay? He only took you in because I insisted I look after Lily's son. He may take this to mean you aren't related to me. But Lily's blood still runs in your veins. Harry, understand this: Vernon made me treat you badly. It wasn't my choice. He….he thought you were worthless, but I valued you as my sister's blood. Of which you still are, by her choice. I was friends with Lily and one of her wizard friends, although the two brats annoyed the hell out of me. But they were younger, and it was funny, except for the time they turned my hair five different colors, red, orange, blue, green, and purple."

Harry stared at his aunt. "Who….who was he?" he finally managed to ask.

Petunia answered, "Her friend? Severus Snape."

Harry could have fainted from shock. Snape? _Snape_ was Lily's friend? "You mean that greasy git was her friend?"

His aunt nodded, surprised, "You shouldn't say such a thing, Harry! Do you know Severus?"

Harry chuckled, "Know him? I wish I didn't. He's the Potions Master at school, and he hates me, and I him. He's made my life miserable, being mean to me and my friends. I found out from Professor Lupin that it was because Snape and Dad…err… James hated each other, so Snape hated me because I looked like James."

Petunia was shocked, "Why, of all the nerve of him! He hated you because of James? And yet he loved Lily! And you have her eyes! Although according to the letter they will darken."

"Wait, Snape loved Mom? He…he's the greasy dungeon bat of Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, but he never had the nerve to admit it. And there was some problem between houses at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, Snape's a Slytherin, and Mom and Dad, and me for that matter, are Gryffindor. We hate each other, the two houses. Ever since I came to Hogwarts, Gryffindor won the house cup, before Slytherin had won it for seven years, I think." Harry explained.

"Yes, well, at home during the summer, Lily and Severus were inseparable. They did everything together, including annoy me." Petunia finished. With that, she exited the room.

Harry felt a bit light headed. This was the first time he had discussed magic with one of his relatives without them cowering in fear. The only thing stranger that that and what had happened today was Snape being his father. Of course, he wasn't some guy named Tobias was.

With that last thought, Harry got undressed, and went to sleep.

His dreams were wild. He would go from Uncle Vernon smacking him with a belt; to some tall dark haired man saying good-bye; to Voldemort killing his parents; then to Cedric's death. The cycle repeated until, at least, he fell into a fitful, dreamless, sleep.

The next morning, he was up and cooking breakfast: bacon, eggs, toast, the usual. Uncle Vernon was sitting down to eat when the doorbell rang. Vernon glared at the door, and sent Harry to open it.

Harry stared, "Professor Lupin? Professor Moody? What are you doing here?"

Alastor Moody replied, "I don't know about Professor, didn't get around to much teaching, did I? Just call me Mad-eye, boy, everyone does."

"Yes, sir. But what are you doing here?" Harry asked again.

"Well, Harry, maybe if you let us in….." Lupin replied.

"Oh, of course, Professor." Harry opened the door wider, allowing the two wizards entrance. He showed the two men into the kitchen, where Vernon and Dudley were inhaling their meal, while Petunia ate at a normal rate.

Aunt Petunia looked up at the two visitors, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were facing a different direction and didn't see them. "Moony?" She said, surprised. At that, the two male Dursleys did look up.

"Who are these people, Petunia?" Vernon demanded.

Mad-eye ignored him and said, "Alastor, aka Mad-eye Moody."

Before Lupin could speak, Petunia did, "Remus Lupin, is that you?"

"You remember?" He asked, surprised.

"Of course I do. On Lily's wedding night James was joking that it was a good thing it wasn't a full moon, and you were saying that was because it had just been three nights before."

Lupin smiled, "Yes, I remember that--" that was as far as he got.

"What are you people doing in my house?" Vernon demanded.

"We've come for the boy." Mad-eye stated.

"The boy….are you….like him?" Vernon asked, now scared.

"If you mean we are wizards, yes." Lupin answered.

Harry, at this point, was also confused as to what was going on. "Where you taking me, Professor?"

"Harry," Lupin started, "I'm assuming you're talking to me, but please, I only taught for one year. Call me Remus."

"You were the best one I've had, though. Also the only one so far who didn't try to kill me." Harry stated.

"Three professors have tried to kill you?" Mad-eye asked.

"Err…yeah. First Quirrel as he had Voldemort on the back of his head. Lockheart was a fraud, and would have left Ron, me, and Ginny for dead in the Chamber of Secrets. Then Crouch Jr. made the trophy at the Triwizards tournament into a portkey and Voldemort used my blood to resurrect himself, then he tried to kill me."

Dudley spoke for the first time, "You have bad luck, Harry. Too bad. Why are freaks trying to kill you?"

"Mostly because I'm alive." Harry answered, which didn't make much sense to anyone save the two Order members. "When I was a baby, Voldemort tried to kill me, that was when he killed my parents. But his spell didn't work on me, and all I got was this," Harry pointed to his scar. "Now, he wants me dead since he thinks I can destroy him. As far as I can tell, I think."

Vernon exploded, "Now will you please tell me what you are doing here?"

"Is it about the letter?" Petunia asked.

Lupin nodded, "Yes and no. We were going to have Harry come to an Order meeting anyway, but the letter makes it more urgent. Well, then, Harry, shall we get your things? You might be staying at headquarters."

"Err…I sent Hedwig with a message for Sirius….."

"Sirius is at headquarters, don't worry." Remus replied.

Ten minutes later, Harry was all packed, and was waiting in the living room. Remus was speaking to Petunia. Mad-eye was glancing around the house, his magical eye spinning.

"Harry, have you Apparated before?" Remus asked.

"Err…no, what's Apparating, exactly? I heard about it but…."

"Side-along Apparation then. Grab hold, Harry." Mad-eye grasped Harry's arm, while Remus was holding the boy's things. A few seconds later, Harry fell to the ground in the middle of a Muggle neighborhood.

'Read this and memorize it." Mad-eye thrust a paper into his hands. It read: 'The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.' Harry looked up, there was no number twelve! But as he was thinking that, numbers 11 and thirteen seemed to move, until between them was number twelve.

"Hurry."

The three walked up to the door, which was opened by Molly Weasley. "Good, you're here. Come into the kitchen." With that, Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry's arm and thrust him into the kitchen saying he needed to eat more, which is what she said every time she saw him.

When Harry entered the kitchen, he saw Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Sirius, a witch with bright pink hair, Bill and a few other people he didn't know.

"Harry!" cried Sirius when he saw his godson.

Harry smiled, "Hi, Sirius. Oh, is Hedwig here?"

"Yes, she's upstairs with Witherwings." Sirius answered.

"You're keeping a hippogriff in the house?" Harry asked, surprised

"Where else would I keep him? This is a Muggle neighborhood." Sirius pointed out.

Just then, Dumbledore walked in, followed by none other than Severus Snape. Harry wasn't quite sure what to think of Snape at the moment, after finding out he was Lily's best friend.

"Hello, Harry. How are you, my boy?" the ancient wizard asked.

"Fine," He answered.

"Good, good, now, let's begin." Dumbledore stated. "As you all know, we received a letter yesterday from Lily Potter. This letter said that she sent Harry a letter too, is that correct?" When Harry nodded he continued, "This letter also stated that Harry was adopted soon after his birth, with Glamour charms put on him, in the event he looked like his father or brother. All Lily knew was that his father was named Tobias; she did not know his last name, or Harry's brother's name. It said that these Glamour charms would start to wear off at Harry's fifteenth birthday. Now, I have a guess as to who this Tobias is. Severus?"

Snape pulled a vial out of his robes, and instructed Harry to spit in it. His spit fell into a white liquid that as he watched turned a striking red. Snape looked shocked.

"Professor," Harry asked, "What is that?"

"This, my boy, is a DNA test potion. It is a much faster way to test DNA than the Muggle way, as Severus as told me, but it needs to have both DNAs. The color indicates what the result is." Dumbledore answered, even though he wasn't exactly sure what DNA was.

"So…who's DNA are we testing me against?" Harry asked.

This time, Snape answered, "Tobias Snape. My father."

Harry almost fell out of his chair, "Your father?"

"That's what I said, Potter."

"What does red mean?"

"It means…..it means your father is Tobias Snape."

**So, Harry and Severus Snape share a father. what next?**

**A vist to Tobias Snape; horses; two people Harry never knew existed, and oh course, homework**

**Please review! Thanks to: panther73110, OnlyInDarknessCanWeSee, skyefire for putting me on their story alert. **


	3. Chapter3:Family he never, but always had

**Long chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter three

"What?" it was all Harry could say.

"We have the same father. Potter, can't you hear?" Snape said, scathingly.

Harry bit back a retort, "Yes, sir."

But Sirius wasn't satisfied, "Watch it, Snape. Don't talk to my godson that way, he just found out that is parents aren't really his parents."

"Padfoot, calm down." Remus cautioned, "Don't kill anyone."

"Boys, boys!" Dumbledore called, "Now, Severus, do you have an extra vial of that potion?"

"Yes, of course, what for, Albus?" Snape replied.

"Good, I would like to test yours and Harry's DNA." The old wizard informed.

Snape grimaced, and pulling out another vial, spat into it. He held it out for Harry to do the same. In a few seconds, the white liquid had turned orange. Snape looked even more surprised than he was a few minutes ago. "No….no…." He whispered.

Bill Weasley leaned around him, looking at the potion. "No way…." He echoed.

The twins looked equally shocked. Apparently, the only people who didn't know what this meant were Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Would someone please tell me what this means?" Harry asked, getting annoyed.

At first no one seemed able to answer, except Dumbledore. "My boy, it means that you and Severus are brothers."

Harry fell out of his chair, which crashed nosily to the floor. "No way….no way…" He said from the floor, echoing Bill. This was horrible, Snape was his brother?

"Well," Snape said dryly, "I suppose I should take you to meet your father."

Harry was trying to figure out how to refuse, when Mrs. Weasley rescued him. "Severus, now that can wait till tomorrow. Harry needs a good meal first. Spend the night.

A few minutes later, they were sitting at the table, digging into a delicious meal. Harry sat next to Lupin and Sirius, across from Ron who was next to the pink haired witch, who went by her last name of Tonks, as she didn't like the name Nymphadora. On the other side of Tonks was Ginny. The conversation was mostly between a few people here, a few people there. Harry was talking with Remus and Sirius about when they were at Hogwarts, the Weasley twins were listening to the pranks they had pulled with awe. Harry had to try hard not to smirk. But all too soon, it was over, and Mrs. Weasley was ordering the kids up to bed.

Grumbling, the four Weasleys, Harry, made their way upstairs. Ron directed Harry into a room with two twin beds that they would be sharing. Ginny was next door, Hermione was supposed to be here but was unable because of her grandfather's death; and the twins were on the floor above. Harry and Ron were sitting talking on their beds when a loud crack sounded. Fred and George were now sitting on their beds.

"Blimy, Fred, can you stop doing that?" Ron asked. "It would have only taken thirty seconds to come down the stairs."

"Time is money, little brother." Fred replied, "George, shall we try our Ears?"  
Harry was mystified, try their ears? "What are you talking about, Fred?"

George looked at Harry in shock, "Harry! How nice to see you, old chap. Now, you see, these are our Extendable Ears." He showed Harry a large ear attached to a skin colored string. "You can hear from a distance depending on the length of the string." They dropped the ears over the railing, but not five minutes later, the adults came out of the kitchen. When the door started to open, the twins yanked their Ears back up. The four boys quickly ran, in Harry and Ron's case, and in the twins case Apperated, back to their rooms. Ron and Harry talked for a while, then swiftly fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up before Ron. He quietly got dressed, and then went to go wake his sleeping friend. While Ron was getting dressed, Ginny knocked on their door. The three Gryffindors set off to breakfast together, Fred and George already downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley was eating breakfast along with her husband, Bill, the twins, Sirius, Remus, Mad-eye, and Snape. When Mrs. Weasley saw the five kids, she immediately got them some breakfast of cinnamon rolls and biscuits.

Snape glared at Harry, "Potter, we will leave right after breakfast. I assume you are still packed?" Harry nodded, "Good."

Mrs. Weasley half glared at Snape, yet he ignored it. As soon as Harry was finished eating, he went back up stairs with Ron.

"If Snape does anything to you, owl me, and me and the twins will come." Ron promised.

"Thanks, Ron. Did you see the way he was glaring at me?"

"Yeah, he looked like he could kill you."

Harry sighed, and put the last thing in this trunk, then dragged it down stairs. Snape was waiting in the hall; surprisingly he was dressed in casual blue jeans, and a dark shirt. After Mrs. Weasley had hugged the boy good bye, and Snape had shrunk Harry's trunk, Snape grabbed Harry by the arm and Appearated to field.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"My father lives on a farm, we are in one of his fields." Snape said. He started walking across the field to a house, Harry had to run a bit to catch up to the man. He was walking next to Snape when he felt his pocket move. Orrin looked out of his pocket.

_"Where are we?" The snake hissed._

_"Some field, not really too sure myself." Harry hissed back, "We are going to see Tobias Snape, who is apparently my father." _

_"This have to do with the letter you got?"_

_"Yes."_

Snape looked over at his…..brother…..and noticed the snake in Potter's pocket. "So you really do speak parseltongue." Snape observed.

"What? Yes, sir." Harry looked up, surprised.

Snape gave a small smile, "_Hello, what is your name?"_

_"Who are you? I am Orrin."_

_"Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts"_

_"You speak parseltongue, Professor?" Harry asked, in parseltongue._

_"Potter, considering that we are speaking it, yes, I do." Snape said dryly._

Harry wanted to ask more questions, except at that moment, they reached the house. Snape knocked once, and received no answer. So he headed for the back of the house, Harry following. Snape walked toward a barn, entering though the partly open door. A man who looked incredibly like Snape looked up as Snape walked in.

"Severus!" He cried. Another man in a stall brushing a horse looked up as well.

"Hello, Dad," Snape said to the first man, then turned to the second "Hi, Derec."

"Sev, what brings you hear?" His father, Tobias, asked.

Snape motioned to the boy behind him. "Dad, meet Harry Potter, your son."

Tobias straightened, "How did you find out?"

"Lily left a letter to be delivered before her charm wore off. It said that Harry's father's name was Tobias. Since Dumbledore knew your name, he had me do a DNA test between you and he, and then between myself and the boy. He is your son. Why didn't you tell us?" Severus asked.

Tobias sighed, "Eileen died three days after Harry was born. He was in the hospital all three of those days. You were still a spy, and I couldn't risk Harry's or your life on that. I had dangerous enemies, if they heard I had another son, they would have killed him. I was trying to protect the boy." He explained.

Snape snorted, "Harry's almost been killed at least four times already."

"Six."

"What?"

"Six times, Professor. First as a baby; then Quirrel; then in the Chamber of Secrets; then the Dementors during Quidditch in third year; then when Remus turned into a werewolf; then Dementors again next to Black Lake; then the Triwizard tournament Voldemort almost killed me again. Oh, that's seven times." Harry listed.

Tobias listened in shock, "Voldemort tried to kill you, again. That means….?"

"Well, Voldemort killed Lily and James and tried to kill me as a baby, but it failed. Then he was on the back of Quirrel's head, which was why he wanted to kill me; then Tom in the diary with the Baslisk; and then the Triwizards tournament, where Voldemort used my blood to come back to life, and tried to kill me." Harry explained.

Derec came out of the stall, "Seems like you've been busy. Wait, Harry _Potter?_"

"I hate being famous." Harry muttered.

Snape motioned to Derec, "Harry, this is Derec, your brother. Derec, Harry. There is me Nicolai and Jenna are a year younger and are twin; then Alex, where is she anyway? Then Derec; then you."

"Alex is with the goats, one's giving birth." Derec said. He peered closer at Harry, "You sure do look a lot like James."

"Glamour charm, Derec." Snape snapped.

Derec nodded, "Of course."

Tobias headed out the barn, "Well? Are we going to stay in the barn all day? Come on!" Derec, Severus, and Harry followed him out of the barn. As they neared the house, they were joined by a young woman in her twenties. She cast a questioning look at Harry, but kept silent.

Once they reached the house, they sat down around the kitchen table. Tobias sighed again. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Harry, but I thought he would be safe with Lily and James. I never thought they would die."

The young woman, who Harry assumed was Alex said, "What the heck are you talking about?"

Severus said, "Alex, meet Po-Harry Potter. Harry, meet Alex. Alex, Harry is our brother, although Dad never told us about him."

Alex glared at Tobias, then turned to Harry, "Well, Harry, how do you feel finding you have a family?"

"Uhh, freaked out." Harry answered.

"Why?"

Harry glared at Severus, "because my Potions master is my brother."

"What's your favorite subject at Hogwarts?" Derec asked.

Snape put in, "Potions, of course."

Harry glared, "Are you mental? The only classes worse than Potions are History of Magic and Divination. Binns could bore a ghost to death, and Trelawney spent a year predicting I was going to die. No, my favorite subject is Defense, even though all I only had two good ones and three of the four tried to kill me."

"So how do you like Hogwarts? Do you have good grades? What has happened?" Alex demanded.

Harry was a bit overwhelmed by all the questions, "Yes, I like Hogwarts. I have good grades in everything except History of Magic, and my Divination grade isn't the best."

"Neither is your potions grade." Severus interjected.

Harry glared at him, "And lastly, as to what has happened. I've almost died at least six times; I've had a different DADA teacher every year; my name was somehow entered for the Triwizard tournament; and, Dementors made me fall off my broom and almost killed me later."

"You're forgetting the time with you and Ron Weasley drove a flying car over London; and that you hexed me in the Shrieking Shack; and that you went after the Sorcerer's stone; and you opened the Chamber of Secrets; and you got that mutt to escape on a hippogriff that is currently in his house." Severus added.

"Hey, Sirius isn't a mutt!"

"Yes, he is."

"Well, at least he cared for me."

"Are you saying that I don't?"

"Need I answer that?"

Tobias cleared his throat, Harry and Severus looked at him. "I don't mean to interrupt this engaging conversion, but could you two stop shouting?"

"Sorry." Harry and Severus said at the same time, then glared at each other. Alex and Derec laughed.

Tobias got up, "Sev, stay here and tell me what has been going on these past years. Alex, Derec, why don't you show Harry the animals?"

Alex jumped up, "Sure, Dad." She grabbed Harry's arm and all but dragged him outside, Derec following. They walked to the barn first.

"Harry, you said that you hated being famous, why?" Derec asked.

Harry looked at him, "Because all people see when they look at me is Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. I just want to be Harry."

Alex tilted her head thoughtfully, "You know, Harry, most people want to be famous, yet you are and you don't like it."

"Well, I'm famous for Voldemort not being able to kill me, after he killed my—Lily and James—it's not exactly something you want to happen."

"I can understand that," Alex said. "Sev was a spy for such a long time, it wasn't safe for him to admit we were his siblings, which is why we moved here."

"Where is 'here' anyway?"

Derec laughed, "America."

"You mean the United States?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Dad was also in the Royal Navy, and did some top secret work or something. Ever since we were kids, he was only in part time duty." Alex said. She stopped in front of the barn and opened the door.

There was a walkway through the middle, on each side were stalls. On the left, there were eight stalls each with a horse. On the right, five stalls; one of which had a mother goat and two baby goats. Derec led Harry over to the horses. He stopped at the first one, a tan female with a brown stripe.

brown stripe.

"This here is Rosalind. The red male is her brother, Theseus. Next, we have the white male, Ghost. The gray female is Muse; the blue gray male is Poseidon. The black female is Titania; and her brother is Oberon. And this fellow doesn't really have a name yet." Derec gestured to the last horse, smaller than the rest, that was mostly gray/black with red splotches. "So far, we have come up with Aegeon or Curan. His coloring is strange, for one thing, he is also fast.

Harry thought for a moment, "Er...ok....where do these names come from? I mean, I kind of recognize Oberon from primary school...:

Derec nodded, "He is the fairy king in A Midsummer Night's Dream, one of William Shakespeare's plays. Titania is his queen. Ghost represents the ghost of Hamlet's father in, of course, Hamlet. Rosalind is from As You Like It. Poseidon is named after the Greek sea god, and Muse is after the twelve Greek Muses. Theseus is in A Midsummer Night's Dream as well, but he is also a son of Poseidon in Greek Mythology. Aegeon is from The Comedy of Errors; and Curan is from King Lear."

Harry crocked his head, "I like Curan better than Aegeon. How do you spell that one anyway?"

"A-E-G-O-E-N." Derec answered, "Can you ride, Harry?"

"No." Harry replied truthfully.

"What do you think, Der? Shall we?" Alex asked her brother.

"Definitely. Okay, Harry, welcome to Riding 101."

Harry grimaced, he was saddle sore, but otherwise, riding was fun. He was riding Swiftash, Derec next to him on Ghost, with Alex on his other side on Muse. Harry smiled as the young horse walked across the field.

Derec smiled, "Want to go faster, Harry?"

Harry grinned, "Definitely!"

Alex instructed him to kick his heals against the horse's flank to increase the speed to a trot. "Don't worry about him doing anything crazy, well, too crazy, Derec and I have been training him. Oberon helped too, in a way." She laughed.

Harry laughed as well, he found it easy to get along with his siblings, well, except for Snape, they had too much of a past for it to be all fine and dandy so soon. Harry mastered riding at a trot quickly, and was told to increase to a canter. He yelled in excitement as the horse ran. Swiftash was nearing a tree, so Harry applied pressure to the left rein to steer him away from it. The gray and red horse moved to the right immediately. The fourteen year old boy laughed out loud.

Derec glanced at his watch, and noticing it was almost time for lunch, shouted to go back. "And Sev's cooking!"

"Snape can _cook?"_ Harry asked in surprise.

Derec laughed, "Cook? Sev's the best cook around here!"

"Hey," Alex pretended to be offended, "Don't you like my cooking?"

"Sure, but Severus' is better, and you know it."

Harry shook his head, "Are we talking about the same Snape here?"

"Why do you keep calling him Snape, Harry?" The older man said.

Harry smirked, "One, he hates me, and I him. Two, he's my potions master. Three, he's Slytherin, I'm Gryffindor. Four, he always tries to make me look bad. Five, Malfoy sabotaged my potions for years and I was the one who got detention and bad grades."

"Harry," Alex began, "Some of the hatred he showed you was really directed at James. He, Sirius Black, along with Peter Pettigrew bullied him a lot. Remus Lupin didn't really though. The other part was an act, his mask. He couldn't keep an image as a Death Eater if he didn't favor their children." She knew the boy and Severus had a past to live down, and could sense the dislike the boy had for the man.

"Wormtail, you traitor," Harry hissed, but no one heard. He wasn't sure he believed that Snape's actions towards him had been an act, either, at least, not yet. He followed the others back to the barn and dismounted. Derec helped him take the saddle off. The three then went into the house.

Tobias walked into the kitchen as they arrived, where Snape was standing at the stove. A few minutes later, he brought over plates to the table, on each were two grilled cheese sandwiches. Harry was surprised at the amount of food, at the Dursley's, he would have been lucky to receive half a sandwich. Harry began to eat hungrily.

Severus eyed the boy, noticing the speed at which he ate, as if he had to eat before anyone saw. The Dursleys couldn't have been starving him though, they were a well off middle class family, in addition to receiving money for Harry.

Tobias noticed his oldest son eyeing the boy. He saw the thoughtful look in the younger man's eye. Maybe this could work out after all. He sat back in his chair, his grilled cheese finished. "Alright, Alex, show me that goat."

Alex got up along with her father, Derec joined them and headed out to the pen behind the barn. After they left, Severus started to stand, before glancing at the boy still sitting down.

"Did you finish your summer homework?" He asked.

Harry shook his head, "No. Uncle Vernon hated magic. I could only do it at night while they were asleep. I used to not be able to do it at all, he kept my trunk locked up. But after third year when he found out 'bout Sirius he let me have my trunk, 'cause he was afraid of a mass murderer. Which was also why he let me go to the World Cup."

"So he didn't have any problem with keeping your stuff looked up, but when another man poses a possible threat he does." Snape mused. "Go get your school work." Severus reached out to touch the boy's arm, but before he reached him, Harry flinched. Severus stopped, frozen after he saw the flinch. He was pretty sure now. Quickly, he made brief contact with the boy and pulled back. Harry had flinched again when the hand touched him. It was all Severus needed.

Harry stood up, and disappeared upstairs to the room his trunk had been put in. He came back down with some books, parchment, quills, and ink. Sitting back down, he pulled out his History of Magic book and essay, which was almost done. He finished the last paragraph of the essay ten minutes later with the book in front of him. Pushing that aside, the Gryffindor grabbed his Potions assignment.

The teen had just opened the book when Tobias, Derec, and Alex came in. "Sev, in the den." Tobias said.

Snape stood up with a "yes, sir," and followed his father and sister into the other room, closing the door.

Derec sat down in Snape's now empty seat. "How's going?"

"Horrible." Harry groaned, "I don't understand a quarter of this." Harry glanced at his essay, which consisted of two sentences, a title, and his name. "I don't understand a fourth of this, and I have to write an essay on it."

"You know, you could ask Sev." Derec suggested.

Harry smirked, "Yeah right. No way. He never helps me, just ridicules me."

Derec stood, and clasped the boy's shoulder. He then headed into the study. Before the door closed, Harry heard, "We have a problem."

Twenty-five minutes later, Harry had only completed two paragraphs of his essay. Snape exited the den along with the others, but while Alex and Derec left to check on the animals, Snape sat down at the table and started working on something. Harry struggled onward though the reading five more minutes. Finally, calling on his Gryffindor courage, he spoke up.

"Professor?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

"What, Po—Harry?" He said, after a glare from his father.

Harry gestured to the book, "I don't really understand this. I mean, I know what gillyweed does, of course, but the whole action, reaction thing, and why doesn't make sense."

Snape began a detailed explanation while Harry copied down the main points on a piece of scrap parchment. Sometimes, the teen had to ask the man to repeat something more slowly. Forty minutes later, Harry wrapped up that essay. As he rose from the table with his things he looked at Snape.

"Professor," He began.

Snape sighed and looked up, "Harry, call me Severus. We aren't in school for one thing, and since we're brothers….."

Harry gapped, "Er…ok…Severus," the name sounded strange on his tongue, "Thanks."

Severus was surprised by that, but managed to reply, "Welcome."

Harry turned, and went back up the stairs to the room he had been given. He sat on the bed, looking around at the bare walls. The room was larger than his room at the Dursleys, and the bed was near the size of this one at Hogwarts. There was a reasonably sized closet, a chest of drawers, and a desk against the wall. Harry grabbed his copy of Quidditch Through the Ages and settled down to read.

An hour or two later, someone knocked on his door, "Harry, dad wants to see you." Harry could tell it was Alex. He put his book down and exited the room, joining his sister going down the stairs. As he walked, the teen wondered what Tobias Snape wanted to see him for. He only hoped it wasn't bad news. But with his life, it probably was.

**What does Tobias want with Harry? How will Severus act around Harry? What does Harry really look like? Why green?**

**Derec is pronounced Derek; and if Sev is ever referred to as the second oldest, sorry, he originally was, but I changed it. Also, this chapter isn't how I originally wrote it, I lost about two pages of it when my computer crashed, so I had to rewrite from memory. Also, I have changed some of the horses names. Swiftash is now Curan, Flame is now Theseus, Candle is now Rosalind, and I fixed the spelling of Titania. **

**Chapter four is coming, I have a few pages handwritten that need to be typed. **


	4. Chapter 4: Starting to fit in

**I changed the horses names, just in case you didn't read the authors note last chapter. Swiftash=Curan; Flame=Theseus; Tatania is spelled Titania; Candle=Rosalind. Oberon, Muse, Poseidon, Ghost stayed the same. Hopefully, that avoids confusion. **

**Please review, I've gotten 11 reviews but at least thirty Story Alerts**

Chapter Four: Starting to fit in

Tobias gestured for Harry to sit down. The boy did so, but was perched on the edge of the chair as if to run if necessary. With a sigh, Tobias realized that Severus was probably right. But, they couldn't do anything about it if the boy didn't say so.

"Harry, do you want to live here, or go back to the Dursleys?" Tobias asked. If the boy wanted to go back, surly it couldn't be that bad.

Harry shook his head, surprised he was being asked in this matter, "Here, sir. I……"

Tobias nodded, signaling to continue, "Go on, son."

Harry shook his head again. "I….I can't……not yet…."

"Very well, Harry. But if you ever want to talk to me, I'm available." Tobias wasn't sure if the boy would do so. After all, he had only known him for a day. Harry knew Severus much better, yet from what Severus said of his previous treatment of the boy; Tobias wouldn't be surprised if he did not seek Severus out. From what this afternoon showed, Harry seemed to get along with Alex and Derec fine, he would probably go to one of those two.

Derec walked into the living room, "Hey, Harry, want to come help put the horses in for the night?"

"Sure….wait, aren't they already in?"

Derec laughed as he led his little brother outside, "Sure they were, but we let them out after lunch."

The eight horses were spread out in one of the fenced in fields. Curan was over with Poseidon, Ghost was with Rosalind and Muse, while Theseus was near Oberon and Titania. Derec showed Harry how to attract the horse's attention and lead them into the barn. Curan and Poseidon came willingly to the boy; Oberon and Theseus not as much. Derec lead those two as well as Ghost, and Rosalind in, leaving Harry with Titania and Muse.

Once all eight were in the barn, Derec chucked some hay into each stall. It served as both padding and if food if the horse wanted. Derec instructed Harry to fill a water trough for every two horses while the man got the goats inside. Soon, they finished in the barn and made their way back to the house.

Alex, Tobias, and Severus were all sitting at the table, drinking coffee. Derec and Harry joined them, each getting a mug as well. Harry felt a bit awkward around his father. He didn't know the man, nor did he know how to act around him. Alex and Derec were easy, Harry didn't mind their questions very much, and if someone (usually Derec) asked a question he didn't want to answer, someone else (usually Alex) would ask a different question. Tobias was content to listen to his three youngest kids talk, until he thought of something.

"Harry, Severus told me about the Glamour charm. Would to like to see your real appearance?" The man asked.

Harry stared at him, shocked. "Merlin, Potter, answer him," Severus ordered

The stern voice made his reply automatic, "Yes, sir. And yes, I would."

Tobias inwardly smiled at the effect his older son had on his youngest; it wouldn't do for them to see his amusement. "Okay then, Severus?"

Severus walked up to Harry, who tried not to flinch, and tapped his wand against the boy's forehead. A few moments later, Harry's face fell away, both figuratively and literally; revealing higher cheekbones, a slightly larger nose, and green eyes with a hint of black. His hair was a bit longer, and no longer the hopeless mess it has always been. Once finished, the boy stood half an inch taller, and thinner. His malnourishment had been masked by his size, but when taller it was easily seen how thin he was.

Alex burst out laughing, while Severus stared at Harry, and Derec at Alex. Derec's look caused Alex to say amidst her laughter. "To think, Sev, you didn't like him 'cause he looked like James, and now he looks so much like you and dad!"

Severus glared at her, but she kept laughing, so he settled for putting on his mask of indifference. Harry smiled as well, he had never known anyone to do that to Severus. Derec looked from his sister, to his older brother, to his younger brother's confused look, to his father, gasping with what he saw there.

Tobias was staring at Harry's eyes. At Derec's gasp, everyone followed the eldest man's gaze.

"Her eyes….mom's eyes…." Severus whispered. Tobias nodded slowly in silent agreement.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Err….can you stop staring?"

Severus looked away almost instantly, Tobias did a bit slower, yet he still glanced at the boy's eyes ever so often. Alex and Derec hadn't been staring as much, just a quick glance at him then at the frozen men.

"Sev, he does look remarkably like you at that age. Except for eye color and nose of course." Tobias observed.

Severus nodded, it was true, "Yes, although it is surprising how similar the eye color is to Lily's. Were they made greener by effect of a prolonged Glamour? Or is it the natural color."

Harry by now was confused, "Huh?"

Alex smirked, "Don't mind him; he does this all the time. Finds a random question and starts brooding over it; it can go on for hours." She lapsed into silence for a few moments, then brightened, "So, Harry, do you know any advanced spells?"

Harry was startled by the question, but never the less answered. "In third year Remus taught me the Patronus in third year, since the Ministry had Dementors placed around the school. And….otherwise, I guess I just know the normal spells for my age."

"You managed a Patronus at the age of thirteen?" Derec asked, surprised, "What's its form?"

"A stag," Harry answered. In response to Derec's confused look he added, "My….James Animagus form was a stag. He was unregistered along with Sirius Black, who was a black dog, and Peter Pettigrew, who was a rat. I am going to kill that traitor." He added in a hiss.

Alex, however, heard him; but first decided to ask a different question, "What about Remus Lupin? He was friends with them too. And why exactly do you want to kill Peter?"

Harry gave a small smile, "Remus is a werewolf; somehow, animals aren't affected by a werewolf's bite, so James, Sirius, and Wormtail could be with him on the full moons. As for the traitor, he sold my p—Lily and James—out to Voldemort! And framed Sirius! If it wasn't for him, I would have had a normal life, and if he hadn't framed Sirius, I wouldn't have had to live with the Dursleys. However, no one would believe us, and _someone,_" Harry glared at Severus, "suggested we had been Confounded. Which we _weren't;_ it was the_ truth;_ that some people _refused_ to believe." He said this with another glare at his older brother.

Derec looked from his older brother to his younger brother, "is this the same Sirius that you hate cause he used to bully you in school?"

"Yes," Severus replied, "he and Potter both. And….Sorry, Harry, it wasn't fair to judge you because of James, but I did, even though Lily had been nice."

"Aunt Petunia said that you grew up with her and Mum." Startled by the apology, he added, "It's okay, I er….wasn't exactly the best behavior around and toward you either. But, I didn't steal that gillyweed."

Severus nodded, "Yes, we did. I was the one who told Lily she was a witch. But then who did, Harry? No offence, but you are the logical suspect, after all, you used it in the second task."

"Dobby," Harry grinned.

"Dobby, the Malfoy's house elf?" Severus asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I freed him after the Chamber of Secrets. He currently works at Hogwarts. He also was the one who blocked the barrier to the platform and set the bludger on me in second year."

"How exactly did you free him?"

"I put my sock in Riddle's diary, when Dumbledore gave it back to Lucius Malfoy. He gave it to Dobby, giving him cloths. Simple, really," Harry shrugged.

Severus laughed, "Only _you_ could find _that_ simple. What?"

"You can laugh," Harry said this in amazement.

Severus smirked, "Of course I can laugh. You thought I couldn't laugh? Now that is laughable."

"No," Harry defended himself, "It's just no Gryffindor has ever heard you laugh. Or for that matter, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

Severus shook his head slowly. Had he really gotten that bad? He wondered if the Slytherins had seen him laugh……..

The family fell into silence. Harry leaned against whoever was next to him. Instinctively, Severus put his arm around the boy's shoulders. Harry allowed himself to relax for the first time during a summer in a long time. Eventually, the silence was broken.

"Can you explain the spy thing?"

Severus looked at his brother, "I became a Death Eater after becoming 'friends' with Lucius Malfoy. But after six months, my conscience came back to me after Voldemort killed Lily." He left out the part about being the one to tell the Dark Lord about the prophecy. "I went to Dumbledore, and he offered me the Potions job, and becoming his spy. I pretended to be a loyal Death Eater while really spying for the Order. Ironicly, my job for the Dark Lord was to spy on the Order, but he never knew that the information I passed on was specifically chosen by Dumbledore. Luckily, I'm good at Occlumency, so Voldemort can't enter my mind without me letting him. Unfortunately, recent events have, while not fully blown, but at least made my cover questionable. Partly why my family lives here in America is because the Dark Lord would never look for us here. Understand, Harry, you can't tell _anyone_ that we are brothers until we decide to, which will probably be a day or two into the school year."

Harry nodded, "Am I allowed to owl my friends?"

"Yes, but leave all talk of our relationship out, okay? Just say Dumbledore wanted you to spend the summer here with me, which he does." Severus added.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked, "He already knows, as do the rest of the Weasleys."

"Yes, but owls can be intercepted. Harry, the Dark Lord wants you, and is probably now after me too. We don't want to give him another reason to come after us. Understand?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. Have any of you seen Hedwig?"

After making sure that was his owl, his siblings and father shook their heads.

Harry pulled Orrin out of his pocket. _"Orrin, have you seen Hedwig?" He hissed._

_Orrin shook his head, "No, not since your room; check there."_

_"Thanks." _Harry put the snake back in his pocket. He looked up. Alex, Derec, and Tobias were all staring at him. "What?"

Severus laughed, "Yes, he is a parseltongue. Although…I wonder if it was inherited or if it is, as we originally thought, a power you got with the scar……."

Harry shook his head, he really didn't care, and left to go upstairs. He settled down at the desk and grabbed parchment and quill from where he had dropped it before. Dipping the quill in ink, he wrote.

_Dear Ron,_

_Hey, how are you?  
First day here wasn't so bad. Met his brother and sister, Derek and Alex; they're easy to be around. Snape's dad lives on a farm, Alex and Derek taught be how to ride a horse, it was interesting._

Harry sat back, wondering how he could tell Ron he couldn't tell anyone about Severus and Harry being related, without telling him that. A few moments later, he got a brain wave.

_Remember, you can't tell anyone about the results of the Potion we did at Pad's place. Make sure the twins don't either, or Ginny. It MUST be kept secret, if people found out………_

_Oh, and if you need any help with the gillyweed thing, (it really doesn't make that much sense in the book) I got it. Snape helped, surprisingly. _

_I didn't get a chance to ask the twins, but are they still planning on the joke shop? Hope it works._

_Wonder who will teach Defense this year. See ya,_

_Harry._

He signed the letter and picked up another piece of parchment.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope this finds you well. Lupin and Moody took me to Headquarters, but you weren't there at the time. Sorry about your grandfather. I'm at Snape's family's house with him, his father, and his brother Derek and his sister Alex. It's better than the Dursley's, of course, but _Snape!_ But Dumbledore wants me here, supposedly it is very protected. But what protections exist that HQ doesn't have?_

_Snape's father is a Muggle, would you believe? Derek and Alex are really nice. They taught me how to ride a horse. _

_See you on the train,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Before you ask, I have completed my summer homework. _

Harry rolled the letters, but when he went to tie them to Hedwig's leg, he found the owl had already gone hunting. He shrugged, it could wait a day. He looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table; seeing it was only nine thirty, well, _only_ for him as he was used to staying up till all hours of the night doing his homework in secret. He decided against writing Sirius now. There was nothing he could tell him, really. He would wait for the shock to go down.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded on his door.

Tobias walked up the stairs, intending to check on his youngest son. He knocked on the door, but after receiving no answer, entered the room. He saw Harry sitting at the desk, staring off into space.

"Harry?" He asked as he crossed the room.

Harry jerked around, started out of his thoughts, "Sorry….sorry….what……huh?" He finally saw Tobias standing there, "Oh, hi." He finished weakly.

Tobias nodded, "You should be getting to bed soon. Lights out is at ten."

Harry nodded now. The Dursley's had a similar rule, although their rule was, 'Harry must be in his room and pretending not to exist by eleven, unless he is doing a chore or being punished.' Of course, if they had someone over, Harry was either silent in his room or out of the house, such as what happened before second , as long as he was quiet, they didn't care _what_ he did.

Tobias looked over his son's shoulder, "Derec is spelled D-E-R-E-C, not D-E-R-E-K. It was my grandfather's name. Severus is named after my great-grandfather; Nicolai is after Eileen's father; Jenna is named after Eileen's best friend. You, I believe, are named after Henry Evans, and of course, James after your adopted father."

Harry hurriedly fixed his mistake and rolled up the parchment. He placed it next to the one for Ron. Picking up his pajamas, he headed to the bathroom to change. He could hear low murmurs of talking from downstairs. He emerged from the bathroom and headed back to his own room.

Getting bored with Quidditch Through the Ages, he dug around his trunk for a suitable book. Finding Hogwarts, a History, he settled down to actually read it for once.

By ten thirty, everyone in the house was either sound asleep or half way there. And that was how it stayed, until the scream.

**Who screamed? Why? What will happen? **

**I'm currently having a problem working out the Snape family's ages. I had planed for Derec to be 19, but then he would have been at Hogwarts for Harry's first two years.........**

**Oh, and I honestly don't know why I felt like spelling Derec with a "C"**


	5. Chapter 5: Fear the Hyper Gryffindor

**A/N: Really really sorry it took so long to update. I didn't have any ideas and everything I tried just made the chapter keep going on and on with no end. Without the authors note it's 5516 words. As for the chapter title, I was feeling random. **

Chapter Five: Fear the hyper Gryffindor/Indroductions.

Severus sat up, unable to remember what woke him. The scream! He exited his room meeting Tobias in the hallway.

"Who was it?" He asked, instantly alert.

Before Tobias answered, Alex and Derec opened their doors, "It must have been Harry," Tobias mused, "Go back to bed." Derec and Alex left, while Severus followed Tobias into Harry's room.

The boy was moaning, "No, please……not Cedric…..CEDRIC! No….." his body consoled in a series of spasms _  
_Tobias moved to the boy's side. He reached his arm out to touch the boy.

"No!" Severus knocked his father's arm out of the way, "Cedric……he's dreaming about the Graveyard. He will most likely interpret any touch as harmful." Tobias stared, shocked, then nodded. Severus looked at Harry, "Harry! Wake up. It's just a dream."

Harry consoled again, but took no notice of Severus.

Severus cursed, then sighed. He would probably react to that though… "POTTER!" he ordered, "WAKE UP! NOW!"

Thankfully, Harry unconsciously responded to the Potion Master's tone. His eyes snapped open, looking around in fear. "Snape? Where…..oh." His voice drifted off when he saw Tobias.

"You're safe here, Harry. It was just a dream. Want to talk about it?" Tobias asked softly.

Harry shook his head, "No…..too….close…"

Severus nodded, "Can you go back to sleep?"

Harry shrugged. Severus left the room leaving his father with the boy. Tobias sat next to Harry on the bed. He rubbed the boy's back for a few minutes, then got up to leave.

"Don't…leave…stay…please…"

Tobias looked at the source of the small, weak, sleepy voice and settled back on the bed.

"Are you…mad at me?"

Tobias stared, "No, son. I'm not mad at you for waking us up."

Harry closed his eyes, "I had another first, but Uncle Vernon never wanted me to bother him, so I went back to sleep…and then…"

Tobias fixed the boy in his gaze, "Harry, next time you have a nightmare, wake me up. I would rather be woken up by you then by your screams if you have another one, or you losing sleep."

"You…aren't mad?"

"No son, I will be though if you don't tell me about a nightmare. How often do they happen?"

"Every night," Harry mumbled, "Almost. Please…stay."

Tobias resumed patting Harry's back. "Don't worry, I'm here." Finally, the boy fell asleep. He stood, and whispering good night, left the room.

Harry awoke to a hand shaking him awake. Blinking sleepy eyes, he saw Severus dressed in jeans and a green shirt with a snake on it.

Harry smirked, "Slytherin even in the Muggle world, eh?"

Severus smirked as well, "Of course. Breakfast in ten minutes."

He went downstairs, meeting the others at the table. Alex shoved a plate with scrambled eggs and toast toward him. Nodding his thanks, he buttered the toast and started to eat. It was more than he was used to during the summer months, but he always adjusted quickly at Hogwarts. This brought something else to mind.

"Alex, Derec, what House did you belong to?" He asked.

Derec grinned, "Gryffindor, although I started after Severus and the Marauders had left already. Nicolai and Jenna were in their 6th year when I started, and Alex in her third year, actually, I started a year early although only Dumbledore, McGonagall, and my family knew it; even the Ministry thought I was eleven, when I was only ten. I also spent Seventh year doing special course outside of Hogwarts. I almost got put in Ravenclaw, but the Hat decided I would most likely destroy the house.

Looking at Derec, Harry wasn't surprised to find he was a Gryffindor. He was, after all, wearing a red shirt with a lion. And the expression on the sandy blond Snape looked like a shadow of the Weasley twins. He was however, surprised to find out that people could start Hogwarts early.

"What about you, Alex?" Harry asked.

"Well, I started at the correct time," Alex's mouth twitched, "Severus was in 7th year, while the twins were in third year. I got sorted into Hufflepuff." Unsurprisingly, Alex was wearing a dark yellow shirt with a badger. Harry was beginning to wonder about the shirts, they were taking House loyalty a bit too far. Unfortunately, it didn't stop there. For Derec jumped up and ran back into the room with a small package wrapped in brown paper.

"Go ahead, open it!" The young man shouted.

Harry raised an eyebrow in his direction. Wow, he had never been able to do that before. Keeping a wary eye on his overly excited brother, he gingerly opened the package. If he had learned anything from Fred and George, always be careful when opening something given to you by an extremely hyper person. Into his hands fell…a shirt? He looked closer. Harry realized five seconds later it was gold with an outline of a roaring lion on it, the lion's tail stretching across the sleeve.

"Well?" Derec was definitely hyper, "Are you going to put it on or not?"

Harry shook his head at his brother, and disappeared upstairs. Not twenty seconds later, he was back in the new shirt. It fit well, much better than Dudley's old shirts, of course. Harry had taken to buying a few shirts in Hogsmeade which he wore on weekends at Hogwarts, and this fit his correct body better than those. Of course, he had bought those with his Glamour appearance.

Severus grimaced at the shirt, while Derec openly beamed. Alex rolled her eyes, and Tobias looked amused.

"It's a tradition for us," Alex explained, "On the first day of summer vacation we wear shirts that show our House loyalty. Derec, of course, over does it. He already had a number of shirts for Nicolai's kids, at least three for every house. Derec charms the shirts to the size he wants. And, as you can see by the fact that your shirt and Derec's are different, that he has more than one for each House."

They finished eating in silence, well, Harry did at least. Alex and Severus were quietly arguing over something.

Tobias said, "After you feed the chickens and goats, Severus and Harry are going into town. Now, Harry, you will receive ten dollars of American money each Saturday while here as an allowance. Once back at Hogwarts, this will continue but in either wizard money or British pounds. However, if you are grounded, even if only for a day, you will not receive that week's allowance. Understand?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir." He hesitated, "Although…I've been using my inheritance from Mum and James while in the wizarding world…if you don't mind, I'm going to keep calling Lily Mum."

"You can still do so, it is your money. However, you may want to save it for when you are older. For now, you are my son and my responsibility. That is fine, Harry. Eileen wouldn't mind either, she would aspirate your loyalty to your adoptive parents."

Harry followed Alex and Derec outside while Severus disappeared upstairs. When the two older siblings heard sounds of rummaging from upstairs, they exchanged amused glances. Alex suggested they head out and Severus meet them at the barn.

Severus was indeed rummaging through drawers in his room. He remembered Derec's first experience feeding animals and resolved not to make the same mistake twice. Smirking, he found the item he was looking for and headed outside.

Derec, Alex, and Harry were leaning against a fence leading to the chicken enclose. When the first two saw Severus and what he was caring, they exchanged amused glances and burst out laughing. Harry turned around an raised an eyebrow in question.

Derec stopped laughing first, then reality hit him. Severus smirked at his brother then answered the unasked question. "I made a grave mistake when I first showed Derec how to do this. I am not making the same mistake twice."

Derec looked embarrassed, while Harry looked a little nervous at the insane smirk on Severus' face. "What mistake?" He finally asked.

Severus smirked, again. "I forgot this," He lifted the object into Harry's line of sight.

Harry looked confused, "A video camera?"

Alex nodded, "Yep, Derec ended up being attacked by chickens. When his friend tried to help, he got attacked too. So, just in case, Sev brought a camera this time."

Unfortunately for Severus, the chicken feeding passed without incident. Well, Derec got attacked (which according to Alex happened at least twice a week, usually three and sometimes even five times) but Harry wisely did not copy his thoroughly pecked brother. They opted to have Derec and Alex finish feeding the animals (which did not commonly attack Derec) while Severus took Harry to town.

An old silver pickup stood in the driveway, but Severus walked right past it. "We're walking, it's not that far and how you will get to town if you go on your own, and it saves gas."

They reached the town ten minutes later. It was about the size of Hogsmeade, so town was saying a bit much, it was more of a village. However, there were many residential homes, and Harry could see off in the distance more homes, most likely farms like the Snape's. Severus was pointing out the Grocers when two squeals reached their ears.

"Uncle Sev!" Two kids around the age of ten cannoned into Severus' legs.

Severus quickly regained his lost balance, and, rubbing the two kids heads, pried them off of him. Harry took the chance to look at the two. They were a boy and a girl, twins, obviously, both with red hair and blue green eyes. Coming out of the Grocer, a man who looked just like the two in features, except hair and eye color (he had blond hair and green eyes), walked up to them.

"Sev? When did you get here?"

Severus grinned at the man, shocking Harry, "Just yesterday, Kyle. I-"

Kyle cut him off, "Well, come on, I know Sophie and Mom and Dad want to see you."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Heaven forbid I don't, your mother would kill me." He started to walk with Kyle, while the twins watched Harry, slightly hesitant to approach him.

A few minutes later, Kyle led them into his house. In the sitting room was a woman around his age and an elderly couple who were obviously either his or he parents.

"Severus, good to see you," the first woman said.

"You too, Sophie," Severus nodded, but it wasn't his usual curt movement. The older woman was the first to spot Harry.

"Who's this, Severus? Your son?" She asked.

Harry gagged, while Severus looked shocked, "That would be…disturbing…" Harry finally got out.

"No, this is Harry. Harry, Kyle Inkwood, his wife Sophie, the two little terrors are Sarah and Caleb, and Kyle's parents, Conner and Meg." Severus introduced, "Harry is my brother, but he was adopted and we didn't know."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Even if you did know you probably wouldn't have told me, but then again, I wouldn't have believed you." Unconsciously, Harry's hand rose to rub his scar.

Now Severus rolled his eyes, "Well then, it's a good thing I didn't know." To the confused expressions going around, Severus explained, "Harry goes to the boarding school I teach at; and manages to break as many rules as the Weasley twins."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I highly doubt that, they've had six years to break rules and pull pranks left and right. They even…" Harry clamped shut his mouth, he just remembered almost too late, that Severus didn't know about the Marauders' Map. But, he could see that he had o say something, "They even do it without the advantage of my special cloak."

"Ah, yes, your _special _clock. I think we need to talk about that particular item." Severus glared.

Harry muttered something that sounded like 'greasy git', but Severus ignored him. Instead, he turned and started talking to Kyle and the other adults, while Harry talked with the twins. They told him they had a little brother named Mark, and a sister named Cindy, ages seven and five respectably. Sarah asked him who the Weasley twins were, and he explained that they were the older brother of his best friend and the best prankster's since Severus' time at school. However, he was careful to avoid all talk of wizards, better safe than sorry. At one point, he mentioned Malfoy, and was promptly asked who that was. Harry explained that Malfoy was his rival. "Malfoy has sabotaged my word and I kept getting in trouble for it." The look he shot at Sev expressed his annoyance. Severus raised an eyebrow in response.

Sarah commented on Harry's shirt, and Harry proceded to explain that his school had four Houses named after the four founders, and that his House's, Gryffindor, symbol was the lion. And that Severus, who was head of Slytherin House, had the symbol of the snake, as well as the other Houses symbols. "If Uncle Sev is head of Slytherin, why are you in its rival House?" Sarah asked.

Harry was stunned, flabbergasted. How to explain without mentioning the Sorting Hat? "Well," He began, "No one knew we were brothers then. In fact, Sev and I didn't get along at all the past four years. And the way we Sort students doesn't depend on family. There are a set of twins and one is in Gryffindor and the other in Ravenclaw."

Harry was so engaged with the twins he didn't hear Severus call him

"Potter!"

Harry looked up, "Sir?" A slight fearful tone ringing in it. Kyle noticed and glared at Severus, who shook his head. It was too complicated to explain their past, and Harry's past, which he didn't fully know. Wisely, Kyle nodded and didn't question his use of 'Potter'.

"It's time to go. Dad wants us to pick up some stuff from the store."

"Oh, but did that require a 'Potter?'"

"You didn't respond to Harry, and you are used to hearing 'Potter' from me, Merlin, I've used it for four years, and so has everyone else. It may take a little while before you respond to 'Snape' or 'Harry' from me."

Meg crocked her head at Severus, "What is the meaning of this, Severus? Explain."

With a quick glance at Harry, Severus began, "Harry was born a few days before Mom died. Dad gave him to Lily and James Potter, who adopted him. James and I were bitter rivals, while I er..loved Lily. They were murdered 14 years ago by a madman." Harry let out a chortle. That was an understatement. "I resented Harry because of James—he didn't always look like this, he looked remarkably like James with Lily's eyes. I wouldn't see past that and, as a result, wasn't very pleasant, fine, rude, to the boy and more so than the other members of his House, which are rivals with mine. I was quite unfair with him and his friends. Although, Harry, part of it was my mask, as you know, but my feelings for James made it worse. But.."

Harry spoke up, "The lunatic tried to kill me. I survived, and we thought he was dead, or at least gone, but he's back now, and he tried to kill me again. He..he killed…he killed a classmate first though. There was nothing I could do. I was the only one to ever survive him. Cedric…Cedric didn't have a chance." Harry pulled his knees up to his chest. He suddenly gasped in pain, his face muscles contracting. His hand rose to his scar. Not five seconds later, Severus let out a hiss, his hand grasping his left forearm. Severus fished in his pocket, pulling out a small bottle of pills. He pressed one into his mouth, chewed it, and swallowed. He the pressed another into Harry's mouth, with the order to chew and swallow. Harry did so and then relaxed.

Harry stared at Severus, who was still clasping his forearm. "No way…you really do have…" He began, but stopped at shadow of pain he could see in his…brother's…eyes.

"What just happened?" Conner demanded.

Harry glanced up, "My scar hurts sometimes. I got it the night the madman first tried to kill me. Wonder what will happen this year…" He mused.

"We better get going. Do you want to come up tomorrow for lunch?" Severus said.

"Sure, Sev?" Kyle waited until Harry was out of earshot, "You remember Shane right? He might want to come along too."

Severus nodded, "Sure, he's Harry's age, right?" He left out the fact that Shane was a wizard.

Once on the street, Harry muttered, "He….was angry with someone…someone who betrayed him…Bloody hell, Sev! He's angry with you!"

"Damn. I knew my cover wasn't safe, but now it's seems it's nonexistent. How, does your scar hurt often?"

"Er…no." Harry lied. The truth was it prickled constantly, but it truthfully didn't really _hurt_ that often. "He's summoning, wasn't he?"

"How…?"

"Your arm…I saw it last year when you were talking with Kakaroff. What was that pill?

"A Calming Drought mixed with a pain reliever," Severus then pointed out the stores in the village and after they picked up the necessary stuff, the two head back home.

Back at the house, Tobias sat on a large container in the front hall. Severus raised an eyebrow. Alex and Derec also looked confused.

"Dad, what's that?" Severus asked/

Tobias grinned, "This, my boy," he ignored Severus' scowl at 'boy' "is Nicolai and Derec's old cloths."

"You mean the ones Nico wore once and out grew, and didn't fit Derec?" Alex clarified.

"Yep, thought they might fit Harry. If they don't, and Harry likes them, we can shrink or enlarge them. Well, one of you can. Well, Harry, take a look." Tobias responded.

Harry took off the lid and stared. There were literally dozens of cloths in there, pants, long sleeves, short sleeves, sweatshirts. Harry picked through it, finding he liked almost all of it, although whether it fit was a different question.

Alex, apparently, had the same thought and thrust him and the container upstairs. "Try on, show me." She ordered in a tone not unlike her oldest brothers. Harry began to wonder if it was genetic.

Harry rolled his eyes and entered his room. Alex made him try on _everything_. If it didn't fit, but he still liked it, she would charm them to fit properly, well, she charmed a few. It wasn't really necessary as Nicolai had apparently been near Harry in height, most of the cloths fit fine with a bit of room to grow. Alex quickly adjusted the size of a few shirts and pants that had been a bit too big. Harry raised an eyebrow as she shrunk a few a bit more.

"I'm assuming that you may need to resume using the Glamour again," She explained.

"What?!"

"Think, Harry. Do you want to go on the Hogwarts Express looking like a carbon copy—with a few differences—of Sev?"

Harry considered it, "True, people wouldn't understand, for one thing. And no one would recognize me or know who I am. Although that might not be a bad thing. But I get your point. But it just feels wrong looking like a carbon copy of James, even with Mum's eyes. But…I don't think I can call Tobias 'dad' yet. Even though I look almost exactly alike him and Sev, I just…can't." Randomly, Harry wondered when he had started calling the Potions Master 'Sev'.

Alex nodded in understand, "Thankfully Derec and I don't look that much like Severus, otherwise it would have been obvious we were his siblings. Derec looks almost exactly like his namesake, really, they could have been twins. While I have mom's build and grandma's hair. But you…..hell, people may think he's your father, he's old enough…hum…better make sure you tell people you're only brothers. Ok, now to get rid of those ridiculous rags."

Grimacing, Harry handed Alex all of Dudley's old cast offs and headed downstairs. Severus was talking with Derec and Tobias. "I met up with Kyle today, they're going to come over tomorrow, and the twins already like Po-Harry. Oh, and their brining Shane."

"Abbot?" Derec asked, when Severus nodded he continued, "Good kid."

Tobias turned to Harry, "After lunch, do you want to go back to town and meet some more people? I think I can trust you to go alone, just be back by six thirty."

Harry nodded, while Tobias muttered something about verbal answers, then the boy attacked his lunch. When he stood up to head back to town, Derec stood up as well.

"Where are you going, Derec?" Severus asked.

"Meeting Ken," Derec answered.

"Po-Harry, do you have your wand with you?" Severus asked.

"No, why would I? I'm underage." Harry said, confused.

Alex grinned, "The US doesn't have the Underage Restriction, as most wizards are taught by family members or a nearby wizard. There are a few schools, but they are expensive; some masters will open classes themselves for certain subjects, such as Potions. Severus sometimes did that during the summer."

After Harry got his wand, he and Derec left for town. They started the walk in silence, but there was something on his mind…

"Derec? Why is Severus so much nicer now?"

Derec grinned, "His treatment of you was two things: his position as a spy, and his resentment of James. Now that he sees your true appearance, he finds it a lot easier to except you. Not to mention that he has Dad staring down his neck. Whenever he started to call you 'Potter' Dad gave him _that_ glare."

Harry laughed, he knew _that_ glare all too well. At the edge of town, Derec pointed Harry in the direction of the Grocer, where most of the kids hung out, while Derec went to meet Ken, who ever that was.

Sure enough, outside the Grocer kids who looked around the age of nine to sixteen were hanging around. Some in groups of two or three, some with larger groups. Caleb and Sarah Inkwood were among them.

Caleb promptly called out "Harry!" and rushed him. The attack was unexpected and Harry had to quickly regain his balance.

"Hi, Caleb. Be careful, Ok? I get injured enough without things crashing into me." He laughed.

Caleb dragged him over to the others. "This is Harry Snape."

One of the boy's around Harry's age stepped forward, "Shane Abbott, this is Tim Carry," He gestured to a slightly younger boy, "Jimmy Carns, Elisa Smith, Mary Jinet, Hope Kent, Marty Sky—spelled Ski—and Jenny Ski.

Shane was his age, while Tim was 13, Jimmy 11, Mary 12, Elisa 14, Hope 10, Marty 11, and Jenny 9. But Harry could tell that their age had no affect on their friendship.

"So, a Snape, huh? You Severus son?" Shane asked.

Harry gagged, "Why does everyone ask that? No, brother actually, but I was adopted at birth. My adoptive parents died 14 years ago, but I didn't know I was adopted until recently."

Shane nodded, "My dad died when I was three, and my mom soon after."

"Why are we talking about death?" Sarah demanded.

Suddenly, one of the boys shouted, "Catch!" and threw something. Harry automatically raised his arm to catch it. With a low thud, it pounded into his hand. Everyone started in amazement. "How…" One of the boys—Tim—asked.

Harry grinned, "Seeker instincts."

The others looked confused, except for Shane, who grinned, "Quidditch?" He asked hopefully.

Harry looked at him in surprise, "Yeah, but how…wow! I play Seeker for my House team at school, and I've won almost every game that I haven't been injured it. What about you?"

"Keeper, Chaser, Seeker, I can play anything, but I like Keeper the best," Shane answered.

Jimmy laughed, "Finally! Someone who knows what Quidditch is. Shane never explained it to us."

Shane grinned, and putting his arm around Harry's shoulder walked off, leaving the others grinning as well.

"I went to the Quidditch World Cup last year," Harry admitted.

Shane stopped dead, "Really? You are so freakin lucky!"

"Freakin?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh, that's right, you're British. American slang, ya know." Shane stopped outside one of the houses and entered, calling, "Gramps! Where are ya?"

"In here, Shane!" Came the reply. An older man come into the front room, "Hello, Shane. Who's this?"

"Harry P-Snape, sir." Harry quickly fixed his mistake. It was weird being called Harry Snape after being a Potter all his life."

"Michael Abbot, although known to most of the kids as Gramps. So, you're Sev's son?"

Harry shook his head, exasperated. "Everyone asked that! No, I'm his brother, but we didn't know until recently. I was adopted, but my adoptive parents died when I was one. ="

Shane couldn't wait anymore, "What model broom do you have?"

Harry smirked, Ron would get along well with him. He shot a quick look at Gramps, who was smiling, as if it were perfectly normal to ask about brooms. Grams gave him a quick nod.

"Well, I had a Nimbus 2000--" He began.

"A Nimbus 2000? That's one of the best--"

"But it crashed into the Whompping Willow and got destroyed--"

"That sucks,"

"Wait, I'm not finished. So now I have a Firebolt--"

"A FIREBOLT?" Shane exclaimed, "That's the best broom ever! Ireland has them! You are so Freakin lucky!"

Gramps had a question and shot a look his Quidditch obsessed grandson, "Harry, you look almost exactly like Sev, so how could have you not known you were related?"

"Glamour Charm. I looked like a carbon copy of my adoptive father, with my mom's eyes. How many magical people are there here?"

"Just us and the Snapes currently, but many are the descendents of Squibs, Muggleborns, or Half-bloods."

Harry nodded, then thought of something, "Hey, the Inkwoods are coming over tomorrow…"

Shane grinned, "Kyle and Severus already invited us. There's a great place near the stream, so make sure to wear swim trunks."

Harry nodded, then suddenly felt really tired. He looked at his beat up watch, 6 pm. Wait, that didn't seem right…"

"Five hours ahead of England, Harry," Grams said. He said a few words and Harry immediately felt better. "That was an Auto Adjuster Charm. It was made for magicians who travel into different time zones often.:

Shane at that point was hungry, pointed to the kitchen and said, "Accio chips," At Harry's surprised look he added, "Don't you do wandless spells?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope. Very few wizards in England can do that. And in England, you can't use magic outside of school until you are of age. Think you can teach me some wandless magic?"

"That sucks." Shane observed, "Sure, I don't see why not. Better start with something easy first, like Wingardian Levisoa."

Harry pointed his hand at a plain pillow lying on the couch and said the words to the levitation charm. The pillow managed to hover about a foot above the couch before falling down.

"You use your wand to focus your magic," Gramps spoke up. He shifted his hand a little and the pillow rose up, "Instead, use your thoughts or motions. Wordless spells are taught in sixth year, I believe. Hogwarts, I presume?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Hogwarts. 'Though I don't know about wordless casting, you'd have to ask Sev." Mentally, Harry wondered when the dungeon dwelling bat of Hogwarts had become 'Sev'.

Harry spent the next better part of an hour learning wandless casting from Gramps, with a little help from Shane. At the end of the hour, Gramps had things he had to do, while Shane led Harry back to the other kids.

"You've got to let me try your Firebolt, Harry," Shane was saying.

"A Lightning Strike, it's good. But a Firebolt…"

"I never lost a match on my Nimbus not counting the one that it crashed into the tree," Harry countered. Honestly, it wasn't always the broom, but the player.

Since they were back in sight and nearing earshot of the other kids, Shane phrased his next question carefully, "Do you think Severus would be willing to help me in po-chemistry?"

Harry looked at him, "If you ever do ask him, remind to me to me very far away."

"Why?"

"Why? Why, you ask? Sev's the most feared professor at school, and I don't exactly have a good reputation in his class…always with Slytherin, so of course Gryffindor gets the blame…" he mumbled the last part.

Shane stared, "Ya know, this sounds way too extreme for sibling rivalry."

"Sibling rivalry?" Harry repeated, "No, this is four years of hatred. It started before I was born, Sev and my adoptive father were bitter rivals. And well, Sev thought I was just like my father, 'cause of the Glamour. And somehow my godfather almost got Sev killed, and two years ago I helped my godfather escape."

Shane whistled, "Wow."

The other kids were standing in a loose circle a few yards (or meters, about the same length) from the Grocer and other buildings. Tim, well, Harry thought it was Tim; well, anyway, the blond was throwing a baseball to someone across the circle. He looked up when Harry and Shane arrived, "Hey guys! Want to join in?"

The other kids stepped back to create more room in the circle, "Sure, Tim," Shane replied.

It wasn't, as Harry originally thought, simply throwing the baseball. There were rules, but Harry grasped them pretty quickly. 1: if you touch the ball and it drops, you're out; 2: if you throw and miss by too far, you're out; 3: don't throw too hard, no one has gloves on; 4: if you're out, don't argue. Five minutes into the game, Tim, Marty, Mary, and Shane were out, leaving Harry, Jimmy, Jenny, Hope, and Elisa, and some younger kids Harry didn't know. Elisa threw the ball to one of the younger boys. The black haired kid wrapped one hand around it, when it fell through his grasp.

"Out," Tim called from outside the circle.

The boy stood still, "No! I caught it!"

Tim repeated, "Out."

The boy stuck out his lip, "No! It's not fair! It was too wide to catch right! I would have caught it!"

"If it was too wide to catch you shouldn't have tried. Rule number four,"

"Not fair! I didn't know it was too wide! I'm not out!"

Tim's voice lowered, "Argue one more time and you sit next game out."

The boy crossed his arms, "It's not fair!"

Tim did the same, "Alright, Karl, out this game and next game. Move. _Now._" Still sulking, Karl moved out of the circle and leaned against the wall of the Grocer, glaring at everyone.

Harry shook his head slightly, and bent to pick up the ball, Karl had been standing next to him. He got out a few throws later, Hope ended up winning. All the kids accept Karl circled up once more for a second game. In honor of winning, Hope got the ball first. This time, Harry made it to the final four, but Marty ended up winning. The group was nearing the end of their third game when Derec showed up with a light brown haired man around his age. The two older men leaned against the wall along with the 'out' kids, observing the game.

"Out, Jimmy!" Derec called after Jimmy dropped the ball. Jimmy grinned sheepishly.

"I should have caught that," Before moving over to the wall, leaving Harry, Sarah, Marty, and Mary the only ones left. "Play next game, Derec?" The dark blond Carns boy asked.

Derec shook his head, "I wish. But as soon as this games done Harry and I need to head back."

That caught Harry's attention, "Aw, do we have to?" He asked, still managing to catch the ball thrown to him.

"Yep, you don't know the way back yet. And I think Dad wanted to ask you something about your grades…" Derec smiled mischievously.

"What!? Why?" Before Derec could answer, Harry's head snapped back around and he caught the ball one handed, to the amazement of all the kids except Shane and Derec. He swiftly drew his arm back and lobbed the ball over to Marty, getting the younger boy out. Mary got Sarah out a few minutes later, leaving the two black haired kids to battle it out. But soon, Harry threw a bit too wide, and Mary knew this, not bothering to go after it.

Derec walked up to Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder. Harry stiffened automatically, bracing himself. Derec gently relaxed his hold, wondering about his brother's reaction. Harry mumbled good bye to the others, a number of whom left to their respective houses as well, then turned away toward the road he and Derec had taken into town without a word.

Derec didn't press him into speaking, but he knew one thing. There was something off about his little brother.

**A/N: So? You like? No like? I know that not much happens, but I really needed to get some introductions out of the way. **

**Next up: (hopefully) Someone comfronts Harry about his life with the Dursleys. (I think.) Or a fight between Sev and Harry. **

**I do have one idea, but I need Harry and Sev a bit more comfertable around each other first.**


	6. Chapter 6: Concerns

**I wrote this chapter on a bus going......I forget, as I was on a bus at least twice or thrice a day for a week. I know this chapter isn't the best, but it gives some insight into the Snape sibilings that have been introduced so far.**

Chapter six: Concerns.

Derec watched, concern hiding in his eyes, as his youngest brother walked, head down, across the yard. He had seen the younger boy flinch the previous afternoon, and again this morning when the nineteen year old had playfully nudged him. Derec was, to say the least, worried.

Someone tapped his shoulder. Derec spun around, surprised, as he had been lost in thought.

"Alex!" He exclaimed, "Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?" Alex asked. She paused, looking him over, "What's got you down, little bro?"

Derec was unsurprised that his sister picked up his unease, which was great enough to not be annoyed at being called 'little bro' when he was almost twenty. "It's Harry. Yesterday, I merely patted his shoulder and he flinched. And today I nudged him and he did it again."

There was no need to elaborate further. Alex understood immediately. The two sibilings looked at each other. "Sev," the decided at the same time. The two then headed upstairs, and disregarding the concept of knocking, opened the door to Severus' room.

The Potions Master was lying on his bed absorbed in a science fiction novel, thus he did not notice his brother and sister enter the room.

"Severus," Derec began.

Severus' head jerked up, "What?" He snapped.

"Harry," Derec gave the simplest answer possible.

"What about him," Severus asked sighing.

"Something's not right with him," Derec started.

Severus interrupted, "He's probably doing it for attention," but didn't get any further than that, for Alex jumped in.

"Severus! You head him the first night! The boy hates being famous and the attention it brings. This is not some schoolboy plot, this is _real._ Now put aside your dislike of James and help your _brother._"

Severus was not the only one surprised by Alex's outbust. She herself was surprised by how furious her tone was. Derec, by contrast, was a tad surprised, but not shocked with his two siblings, as he had expected something like this from his sister. After all, she _was_ a Healer.

Severus sighed once more, "What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to him," Alex demanded.

Severus sat up, and looked at her incediously, "Talk to him? Talk to him? Alex, are you out of your mind? We've had four years of solid dislike. And if you remember, I almost made his godfather get the Kiss."

Derec had been standing against the wall quietly, content to leave this to the more forceful Alex, also letting him think of what to say to convince his brother. "And you need to get over that dislike. You're the adult, Sev," He reminded his brother, "act like one."

If Severus took any offence to that statement coming from someone younger than him, he didn't show it. Instead, he just sighed for a third time, "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"He flinches whenever he is touched, like he expects attack. The first day, he ate like he had to finish before anyone saw. And his eyes with he saw the grilled cheese…like it was one of the largest meals he ever ate. And he was screaming in his sleep last night again. There were words, but I couldn't make them out." Derec reported.

"You think he was abused?" Severus posed the question.

"I don't know what to think," Derec admitted, "I hardly know him, other than by reputation, half of which is probably false."

"I don't know why you think he would respond to me," Severus began, "Our past runs pretty deep."

"Sev, for Merlin's sake! You have a degree in psychology," with that, Alex grabbed Severus' arm and dragged him off the bed.

"Whoa! Wait!" Severus protested, "Do you even know where P-Harry," he amended at his sister's glare, "is, and what do you plan to do?"

"Harry is at the stream, and we plan to talk," Derec replied as if it were obvious.

"Fine," Severus surrendered, "I'll join you. Now could you please _let go?_"

Grinning at each other, Derec and Alex let go of their brother, relief shinning in their eyes.

Stange one was complete.

**You like? **

**The three of them will confront Harry next, and Severus will see how wrong he was about the Boy-Who-Lived.**

**Will update as soon as the ideas start flowing, and I can get it typed.**


	7. Chapter 7: TobiasInterlude? Maybe?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I really had NO idea what to write, and well...we did just have mid-terms/finals, I got all A's though, for the quarter, so that's good....**

**This is rather short, and no idea where this came from either.....enjoy**

Chapter Seven:

Tobias wasn't stupid. He couldn't have had his position in the Royal Navy for years and be unobservant. No, he knew something was wrong, horribly wrong, with his youngest son. This train of thought was reinforced when he saw his second youngest and youngest girl stalk upstairs, intent for a talk with the eldest of the Snape brood. A few minutes later, he observed the three Snapes come back down, heading for the door and outside, where he knew the youngest raven-haired Snape was.

No, Tobias wasn't stupid. But he wasn't a genius either. In his line of work, maybe he was a bit of an expert, a genius, no one held the position for as long as him. But genius, in every sense of the word?

No way.

Tobias wasn't stupid. He wasn't a genius.

But he knew his kids.

And right now, he knew something was very very wrong.

All of the Snapes were observant, able to notice little things, pick up details, draw the lines between the dots. Some of it was natural, Sev, for example, Derec. They were naturals. But not all of it. He had personally trained all five of his oldest, and planned to do the same with Harry. Sev had been the first to learn, it made sense, he was four years older than Tobias' next child, the twins, but it hadn't been intentional. No, Severus, at age six, had simply been able to remember everything and everyone in a room, the little, insignificant details, that could mean life or death. Severus' skills had been further honed by Tobias, and then later, Criminologist classes, University class, during and after Hogwarts. If he hadn't become a teacher, he would have been a cop, maybe a fed. Alongside the Criminologist degree, had had gotten Psychology. The others…Nicolai and Jenna had learned quickly, being competent by age of eleven, same with Alex, and that was high praise for one of Tobias' standing, in his position. Derec, had been different. He was better at connecting the dots than his eldest brother, and he too was currently working toward a Criminologist degree, and though Police Academy, in the States, though. The blond Snape was definitely going into law enforcement.

Derec knew how to talk to people who were in bad situations, whether depressed, suicidal, grieving, or vengeful. Alex was compassionate, and instinctively knew how to talk. For them to tag team Sev into going with them to find Harry, and he didn't believe for a minute that they actually needed him the _find_ the younger boy, then something was seriously wrong.

But he didn't know exactly what. What he did know was that Harry didn't trust him enough to spill his problems because he was told to.

No, Tobias wasn't stupid.

No, Tobias wasn't a genius.

But yes, Tobias knew when to stand back and watch, when to take the front row seat, and when to force an issue.

Yes. Tobias knew his kids.

**You like? No like? Ahh...improper English....I found a sentence fragment (according to Microsoft Word) in a textbook...it was math, but still... okay, that was random....**

**Anyway, tell me what you think, and thanks for sticking with me through the long wait. Thanks.**


End file.
